A Second Chance For Gwaine
by aridancer
Summary: Percival was crushed when Gwaine died. He had to hunt Morgana down while the trail was still fresh, so he cut Gwaine free of his bonds and lay him down among the trees, promising to return and give him a proper burial. It is fortunate that he did not bury him right away. Gwaine was still alive… just barely.


[**A/N: **Hello, and welcome to this one-shot. Gwaine was (and still is) my absolute favorite character from _Merlin_, and I hated the way that he was killed off. In fact, I still haven't accepted his death. Gwaine didn't die. _He didn't._

In the episode in which he dies, they never showed his burial or funeral pyre, so I thought: loophole! I was inspired to write my own version of what happens to him, and I thought, hey, why not change the whole ending? Because _Merlin_'s ending was very slapdash and left so many loose ends and lack of closure, and it just left me feeling hollow inside, and I felt like it could use a twist or two or seven.

I hope you think that the way I wrote it is clever and plausible and generally just nice to read. I put it in the Merlin category, instead of the crossover category, because it only contains one (and a half) characters from another story's universe, and they don't appear in the whole thing.

Let me know what you think in a review, and please check out my other stories :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a tiny laptop, a tin of Altoids, and a bad case of insomnia.]

* * *

A young Druid woman named Nari hurried through the forest. Though it was broad daylight, she knew she was not being pursued. In fact, she wasn't quite sure what she was hurrying _towards_, but for some reason, her feet were leading her somewhere, and she felt an urgent tugging at her heart.

She rounded a corner and gasped, rushing forward to the handsome brown-haired knight who was lying still upon the forest floor. Though he was clearly a knight of Camelot- the place she had steered clear of for so long, due to her magic- he was injured… and she had to help him, if she could. Nari knelt beside him and rested her head lightly against his chest. Nothing. She passed her fingers beneath his nose: still, nothing. Tears sprang to her eyes as she pressed her hand against his neck.

Sighing in defeat, she was about to stand when she felt the faintest flutter of a pulse. Nari waited, to be sure that it hadn't been her imagination. When she felt it again, she exhaled in surprise, and laid one of her hands over his heart, and the other upon his brow. She recognized his ailment to be the venom of the Nathair; a magical serpent that attacked the mind as well as the body.

"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare," she muttered, trying the most powerful healing spell she knew. It didn't seem to have any effect, so she tried it again, a bit louder. "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare. Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare." Still, the knight lay motionless. _"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare. Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!" _She repeated the spell until she was yelling it out, but it did not work. Drained of energy, and full of despair, she rested her head upon the knight's chest, crying softly.

A crashing sound startled her into looking up. An old man clothed in strange robes was standing there, looking at her. He had a long white beard, and silver half-moon spectacles were perched upon his crooked nose. A stunning bird with feathers of a reddish-gold that matched Nari's own hair was sitting comfortably on the man's outstretched arm.

"Are you all right?" the stranger asked kindly. Nari was wary of him at first, but something about him made her feel like she was able to trust him.

"No… Who are you?"

"I am merely a friend. My companion and I are… traveling; we have had to leave our home for a time. What has happened here?"

"This poor man is barely holding onto life, and I do not have the power to heal him. He was attacked by a Nathair." She looked sadly down at the knight, several more tears tumbling down her cheeks. "I wish to help, but it is beyond my skill to heal such a terrible wound of the spirit."

The old man was silent for a moment, but his bird flew down and landed on the knight's chest. It regarded Nari with gentle amber eyes and a somber expression. The bird tilted its head towards the knight's face, and blinked, tears of its own falling upon the man's eyelids and mouth. It glanced at the Druid girl, eyes full of tears, and somehow she understood. Nari unfastened the knight's chainmail armor and drew it off, as well as the padding beneath, and then she undid the laces upon his shirt and tugged it down, so that his heart was exposed.

The bird wept upon the knight's chest, and Nari sniffled, watching as its tears soaked into the man's bare skin. When it was finished, the creature flew back to its companion, and Nari smiled in relief and surprise when the knight's chest started to rise and fall peacefully.

"He will wake soon," he informed her. "He is healed, but he will be weak for a while. You must help him return to Camelot."

"Me?" Nari looked worriedly down at the knight. "But, I am a Druid… I doubt they would even let me past the gates; especially after the recent battle."

The gentleman smiled softly. "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Nari looked up at the man in wonder. "How can I ever thank you for this? Will you not come, too?"

"There is no need to thank me, dear girl. And I'm afraid I have other pressing matters to attend to; involving the king, and a very old friend of mine. I am sorry that you won't remember me- but I'll make sure that you remember Fawkes, my phoenix friend." The bird cooed and inclined its head to Nari.

"Why wouldn't I remember you?" she asked.

His reply was short, and strange; and he said it into her mind, instead of speaking aloud. _Obliviate._

Nari blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she was looking at nothing. "That's… strange," she muttered to herself. Just a moment ago, a mysterious red bird had flown to her out of nowhere, healed the knight, and vanished. Perhaps she would never know where it had come from.

A soft murmur distracted her completely. The knight opened his eyes, which were a warm brown color, and Nari smiled with joy.

"…Hu…huh?" He groaned slightly and rubbed at his face. "Am I…? I thought I was…"

"You're going to be just fine," Nari assured him soothingly. "What is your name?"

"Gwaine." He coughed and tried to prop himself up on his elbows. "Percival… Where's Percival?"

"You must lie still for a moment," Nari insisted, gently but firmly pressing him back down. She placed her pack under his head, so he would be more comfortable. "You are very weak." She held her goatskin bag over his mouth and let some water trickle in. He gulped it down gratefully, and then sighed.

"Morgana… she got away." His eyebrows drew together, and he glanced up at the girl, who was outlined slightly by the afternoon sun. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nari," she told him hesitantly. "I… healed you. With some help, that is."

The muscles in Gwaine's jaw tensed slightly. "You are a Druid, then."

"Yes." Nari's heartbeat increased nervously. "I am."

"Well… thank you," he said suddenly. "Thank you for healing me."

"Of course." She sat there quietly for a little while. "Here…" Nari pulled a pouch out of a pocket of her cloak and waved it under Gwaine's nose. He sat up abruptly, eyes watering.

"What is that?" he exclaimed.

"Just some smelling salts," Nari explained briefly. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." He got to his feet, wobbling slightly. "Er… Why is my armor over there?"

"I had to take it off to heal you," she explained, embarrassed. After she helped him put it back on, he picked up his sword from where Percival, presumably, had stuck it upright in the ground in respect, and put it back in its scabbard. While he did that, Nari packed up her things and slung her pack back over her shoulder.

Gwaine took a step- and almost keeled over. Nari moved swiftly to his side and slung his arm over her shoulders, supporting him strongly, although she was petite in structure.

"Tell me how to get to Camelot," she said, looking up at him.

"No, I have to find Percival. And Morgana." His eyebrows furrowed again. Was that one tree over there, or three?

"You are not fully well, Sir Knight," Nari pointed out. "You could not help your friend in this condition."

"…I suppose you're right," Gwaine said gruffly. "This way."

* * *

"…Thank you."

A strange old man appeared on the scene just as Arthur said what Merlin thought would be the king's last words.

Distraught, Merlin glanced up to see the old man and the phoenix. "Wha… Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am not your enemy," he assured him. The phoenix fluttered over to Arthur and began to weep. Its tears bathed the king's face, and Merlin stared at it, dumbfounded, as Arthur began to breathe again.

"You must remove his armor. Quickly, now," the stranger said. "Expose his heart." Merlin did as he said without asking any more questions, and the old man pointed a long stick of wood at Arthur's bared chest, which the brightly-colored bird was leaking tears upon. He muttered some spells, and said some in his head, and Arthur let out a cry of pain as the shard of blade exited his body.

The phoenix's tears closed up the wound, and soon Arthur was sleeping soundly.

"...How?" Merlin asked, weeping with joy as he gazed down at the king.

The old man smiled. "It is a curious thing, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it… Those who have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well. People like you, Emrys. You will grow to be more than you ever imagined; and you must serve Arthur well, as you always have." He destroyed the piece of Mordred's sword with a wave of his hand. "You will not remember me once I depart. But remember that the fulfilling of your destiny has only just begun."

_Obliviate._

* * *

Percival returned to the spot where he had left Gwaine. He and Leon had ridden out to recover the body, to bring Gwaine back for a proper farewell.

Their mouths dropped open as they surveyed the site. "No," Percival cursed, leaping off of his horse. "Someone took him."

"But look at these tracks," Leon noticed as he dismounted, pointing to two sets of footprints that led away from the slight depression in which Gwaine had been lying: one was man-sized, and the other was a little smaller, and deeper-set into the ground, as though the smaller person was bearing much of the larger one's weight. "It's almost as if… he got up and walked away," Leon said slowly. "With someone's help, of course."

"But he was _dead_," Percival said darkly. "Are you sure there are no other prints?"

He and Leon both looked the site over with experienced eyes. Somehow, they both missed the single set of footprints that were off to the side, where someone had stood, stock-still, and would have left an additional trail if they had walked or otherwise moved _physically_ to or from that spot.

"There's nothing else." Leon swung back up onto his horse, and Percival did the same.

"Then we follow these. And whoever has dared to do this had better wish they were never born," Percival said tensely. The two of them set off at a gallop.

* * *

Nari's eyes widened in fear at the not-too-far sound of hoofprints. "Someone is following us," she warned Gwaine. "We must hide."

"I'll protect you," Gwaine assured her. "There are only two horses; I can tell. Whoever it is, I can take them, even in this condition. Stay behind me."

Nari backed away as Gwaine drew his sword. They waited with bated breath until the horses galloped into the clearing.

"Oh. Percival, Leon," Gwaine said, relieved. He pushed the tip of his sword into the ground as the men sprang off of their mounts.

"You died," Percival said weakly. "Right in front of me…"

"It'll take more than a little garden snake to do me in," Gwaine quipped, leaning his weight upon his sword's hilt.

Leon and Percival both hugged him tightly. "Don't scare us like that," Leon scolded, like an older brother. He saw Nari over Gwaine's shoulder, and stepped back, making ready to draw his sword.

"Don't worry; she's a friend," Gwaine told them. "Nari healed me."

"Did she?" Percival gazed at her suspiciously. The girl had bright reddish-gold hair, pretty features, and frightened green eyes. She wasn't holding any weapons, but one could never be too careful.

"_And_ she was helping me get back to Camelot," Gwaine added. "We should take her with us."

"We cannot trust a Druid," Leon warned Gwaine quietly. "Least of all an 'innocent' girl." He knew that Eira, the seemingly guileless girl Gwaine had begun to fall for recently (who had turned out to be a spy for Morgana) was fresh on all three of their minds; not to mention the tricky girls who had fooled them and others in the past, such as Lamia, Catrina, and Sefa, to name a few.

"It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities," Nari blurted out. She wasn't sure where the words had come from, but hopefully they would help the knights to see reason.

Percival harrumphed slightly. "All right, fine. You ride with me- my horse could not bear the weight of both myself and Gwaine." He helped her onto the saddle, and Gwaine struggled up behind Leon.

"It is getting late. We might not reach Camelot before nightfall," Leon announced. "We should be prepared to set up camp, if necessary." They set off at a brisk pace, back towards the city.

* * *

"Are we… riding… on a dragon?" Arthur slurred sleepily.

Merlin grinned. "Yes; yes we are." After his efforts to heal the king had miraculously worked- though he had a strange feeling that he had forgotten something or someone- he'd summoned Kilgharrah to return them to Camelot as a last favor. Arthur was still quite weak, but all signs of the wound had left him. Merlin was very impressed by what he'd managed to do- although, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. Maybe he was just exhausted.

They landed in the clearing in which Merlin usually summoned the dragon. It was nighttime, but the moon was full, and it shone a bright light upon the three figures.

"Thank you," Merlin said to the dragon. He had a feeling it would be one of their last times meeting each other.

"Go forth and do what you were destined to do," Kilgharrah said grandly. "I will be watching, Emrys." He flew away, fading into the deep blue sky.

Arthur was still only half-conscious as Merlin helped him towards the citadel. The guards at the gate were pale with shock, but they let the pair through, and the news spread like wildfire.

Gwen, who had been keeping vigil within her chambers, burst down the stairs, eyes wide, just as Merlin and Arthur entered the castle.

"So it is true," she breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Guinevere took Arthur into her arms, in a loving embrace that seemed as though it would never end.

"Hi, Gwen," Merlin said awkwardly after a moment.

"Oh, Merlin!" Gwen hugged him too. "You're both alive… Alive and well. I could not ask for more."

"He has magic," Arthur mumbled woozily. Gwen just smiled knowingly and nodded. "What, did everyone know except for me?" Arthur complained.

"Shh… You need to rest," Gwen told him. She glanced behind Merlin expectantly. "Are Percival and Leon with you?"

Merlin shook his head. "No… why?"

Guinevere sighed. "They went out to retrieve Gwaine's body. Morgana killed him."

A wave of sorrow coursed through Merlin's heart."Not Gwaine…"

"If they have not returned by tomorrow, I'll send out a search party," Gwen told him. She looked lovingly at Arthur, who was already asleep. "Let's get him to bed."

After helping Gwen with Arthur, Merlin half-stumbled back to Gaius's quarters, where he was greeted by a smack on the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't ever do that again, Merlin… I don't think I would be able to handle it. I thought I already warned you of that, once," Gaius said tersely. His gaze softened, and he pulled Merlin into his arms. "I'm glad you are back."

"Me too, Gaius…" Merlin was distracted by the news of Gwaine's death, but he really was glad to be back with Gaius. "Me too."

* * *

Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Nari rode into the citadel just as some of the men were preparing to go search for them. Merlin was among them, even though Gaius had insisted he get some more rest.

"Gwaine!" he yelled happily. "You're alive!"

"I wish you wouldn't sound so surprised," Gwaine admonished him with a grin. He slid off of Leon's horse and helped Nari down from behind Percival. "Merlin, this is Nari. She saved my life."

Merlin knew without seeing her mark that she was a Druid. He spoke into her mind. _Did you really heal him?_

_ I had a bit of help,_ she told him. _I will explain. Trust me; I wish no one in Camelot harm. My only desire was to help a man who lay dying in the woods._

Merlin studied Nari for a second. The truth was evident in her eyes, so he gave her an almost imperceptible nod. _I believe you._

"Merlin, did you hear me?"

"What?" Merlin blinked and turned his attention back to Gwaine.

"I said she should probably speak to the Queen."

"Oh, okay. I'll take her to Gwen and Arthur," Merlin began. Gwaine's mouth fell open at what Merlin had said, and Percival and Leon came over after they had finished tending to their horses.

"Arthur's alive?" Leon asked.

Merlin nodded- he had forgotten that the three knights hadn't been there upon his return with Arthur. "And I killed Morgana. Let's just all go together, then."

They trooped inside, greeted along the way by many cheers and thumps on the back from knights who had been told that Gwaine was dead. Soon enough, the fivesome reached the throne room and went inside.

"Gwaine!" Gwen exclaimed when she saw him. Arthur stood to greet his three knights, and the other knights in the room applauded and cheered.

"They told me you were dead," Arthur said, surprised, as he hugged Gwaine and clasped forearms with him.

"They were wrong," Gwaine laughed. "And I owe my survival to this little lady." He motioned for Nari to come forward, and she did so, kneeling humbly before the king with her head bowed.

The room grew quiet. "What is your name?" Arthur asked.

"Nari, my lord."

"Did you heal this man with sorcery?"

Nari hesitated before answering. "Yes, your grace. I am a Druid. I found him in the forest, dying slowly, and I tried all I could to help him. A… a phoenix came to me, and wept with me, and its tears brought him back from the edge of life."

A murmur of disbelief rolled through the throne room, but it faded when Arthur nodded. "I see. And were you commissioned by anyone to help the knight, or did you choose to heal him of your own accord?"

"I-I only wanted to help, sire," she said, her voice breaking. "I would not leave someone, whoever they may be, to die alone." Gwaine watched her from where he stood, with Percival and Leon. Her head was still bowed; her locks of bright hair shading her delicate features.

Arthur was silent for a long moment. Finally, he spoke. "Rise, Nari."

She stood up, venturing a glance up at the king's visage. His expression was unreadable as he looked first at her, and then at Merlin.

"I have come to a realization, recently, that not all magic is evil," he began. Arthur started pacing, a hand stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Though it can be a harsh enemy, it can also be a helpful ally… and a valued friend." He was still looking at Merlin. "The penalty for the use of magic in Camelot still stands."

He paused, and everyone watched him breathlessly. "It still stands for those who use magic with harmful intentions to themselves or others, whether successful or unsuccessful. As usual, accused parties will be subject to a fair trial, and guilty parties will be immediately sentenced to death. From this day forward, magic shall henceforth be allowed in Camelot, so long as it is used in a safe, practical, and non-confrontational manner." Arthur smirked at the look on Merlin's face. "Merlin, shouldn't you be getting this down?"

"O-of course, sire," Merlin stammered, scrabbling for a parchment and a quill with an inkpot. Arthur nodded at him and winked, so Merlin took a deep breath and… used magic to levitate the parchment; and made the quill write the words on its own, without him touching it.

There was a collective gasp, but they couldn't say anything more just then, since Arthur wasn't done yet. "I realize that this will be a difficult transition for many of you, including myself, but believe me when I say that we will continue to work together towards a better future for Camelot. Nari?"

"Yes, my lord?" she asked.

"I wish to appoint you a seat on the council," Arthur informed her. "Who better to represent the Druidic people than a young lady who has no prejudices? We could all learn a thing or two from you, I'm sure."

Nari's face turned pale, and she looked as though she was about to faint. Gwaine rushed to her side and held her steady. "Congratulations, Nari," he said, with a gentle smile. There was something special about her, and it wasn't just her pretty face. Gwaine hoped that he'd soon get the chance to know her better.

Guinevere was the one who started the applause. It was slow at first, but it soon rose to a thunderous roar.

Of course, the praise was not just for Nari, the tenderhearted Druid girl who happened to be in the right place at the right time.

It was for Arthur, the Once and Future King who had risen to the occasion and broke down a long-standing barrier between Camelot and sorcery.

It was for Merlin, who had valiantly protected Arthur for many years with his secret gift of magic, could now live freely without hiding his identity, and had been the true inspiration for Arthur's new law (which the king had already begun writing as soon as he woke up, earlier that morning).

It was for Gwen herself, who had suffered through so much pain and yet had been ready to take up the crown if need be, despite her humble beginnings as a serving girl.

It was for Gwaine, Percival, Leon; all of the knights who had gone above and beyond to perform their duties- including those who had made the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of Camelot's well-being.

It was for Gaius and everyone who had served Camelot faithfully and helped, in any big or small way, to ensure its success as a kingdom.

And it was for Albion… for the hope and dream of a second chance; a new beginning for the united kingdoms of the land, which was now possible, thanks to Arthur's change of heart.

* * *

And, of course, thanks to the added efforts of someone else who had played a small part in the story…

Professor Dumbledore smiled down at Camelot from a grassy hillock upon which he stood. "Our work here is done, Fawkes."

The phoenix clucked softly, and Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I believe it is high time we start looking for those Horcruxes." He grabbed hold of Fawkes's tail feathers… and they vanished into thin air.

* * *

[**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry if there are any errors... I didn't sleep a wink, and instead pulled an all-nighter writing this whole thing. Let me know if you liked my version of the ending of _The Diamond of the Day: Part II_. I promise I'll put more Merlin fics up, someday :D]


End file.
